


Dear You

by YellowRainCoat



Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Because of Reasons, Chatting & Messaging, Curly-haired Reader, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, I Tried, I think?, Identity Reveal, Letters, More Like Notes, Reader Has No Clues, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Swearing, Tag As I Go, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowRainCoat/pseuds/YellowRainCoat
Summary: You have a bullet journal/notebook in which you write/draw/organise your life.One day you're in a rush and leave it in a café. Luckily a very nice regular finds it and gives it to the café's owner for safekeeping.Once you get home you flip through it and a piece of paper falls out.It would seem that your little piece of art has caught the attention of none other than famous actor Henry Cavill. Not that you know.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	Dear You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the letter Henry writes to the reader. It's the only part I've actually finished writing, but I'd love to know if anyone's interested in the actual story.

Dear owner,

First of all, I would like to apologise for writing this on a napkin, but I didn’t want to write in this notebook without permission.

The thing is, you have created such a beautiful item that I wanted to show the appreciation it deserves.  
The way you organise your days, your thoughts, your habits, and everything else is simply mesmerising. I particularly like how some pages are extremely orderly while others are utter chaos.

I hope you can forgive me: I didn’t mean to invade your privacy. At first, I flipped through the pages searching for info that would have helped with giving the diary back, but I soon found myself captured.  
Unfortunately, I haven’t found anything that can help in getting this planner back safely in your hands. So, I’m leaving it in Mrs. Amelia’s hands who, in case you don't know, is the extremely gentle old lady who owns this café.

Evidently, it’s a prized possession and its loss would most certainly cause some pain, that’s why I hope you’ll retrace your steps and come look for it in here.

I sincerely hope you can get it back and, in that lucky case, I’d really like to exchange a few words with you. I’d lie if I said that I’m not curious to get to know what type of person you are, and I’m really curious to know whether this diary found its way back home. And maybe your name?

Best regards,

Henry


End file.
